vistacityfandomcom-20200215-history
Battlejammer
Battlejammers are a subtype of a class of magical flying ship called Spelljammers. They are capable of interstellar flight aided only by magic. These types are built and operated by the Eyrian Imperial Navy. The Ships Two have been observed.of a type refereed to as Battlejammers. The type was nicknamed the "Star Plinker" due to its resemblance to the Star Destroyers of Star Wars and their much smaller size. *The HMS Vigilance is a Vigilance Class Battlejammer. It is 270 feet long. It was seen during the VC Catz incident. It fought Team Alpha in the Groom Lake area to good effect. the Bureau got good data on how battlejammers fight and what can damage them. It was observed that their weapons had a hard time hitting choppers, but when they hit the effect was devastating. A mid air collision with an attack chopper did extensive but survivable damage. (The chopper was destroyed) The crew was able to repair the damage on site without a ship yard. *The HMS Protector is a Steadfast class Battlejammer. It is 290 feet long. The HMS Protector was seen during The Trial for Peoplehood. It carried the Greyhawke delegation to and from LA During the trial it was parked on the strip at the Warp Drive Project. *There is also a Victory class battlejammer that has not been observed. It is 270 feet long, an earlier class replaced by the Vigilance class. Construction The battlejammers are built with foot thick wooden ribs 10 inches wide on 11 inch centers. These are covered on each side with two inches of wood planking. The outside is further plated with an inch of steel, yea, ironclads. The ships are open. Life support is provided by a magical device called an Air Generator. This provides gravity and breathable air without an enclosed vessel. It is believed it or another device provides a radiation shield as the effects of radiation on the crews were not observed. Armament Armament is a number of magical mass driver canon throwing a 24 pound ball and a coaxial magical energy weapon called a projector. These are mounted in glassed turrets positioned around the widest part of the ship. The glass is not normal glass as the effect of bullets on it was to dent the glass. The number of guns is dependent on the class of the ship. Operation Control is via a triple wheel system providing roll pitch and yaw. It has been compared to what might have happened if ship builders had designed aircraft controls, not bicycle mechanics. The drive is reactionless having no visible or measurable thrust and no visible means of providing thrust. The observed top atmospheric speed was 85 miles an hour. The battlejammers maneuver like blimps making slow graceful turns. They do not require ground crews to land as they are not lighter than air. It was noted they could yaw over rather quickly if they had reason to. When the mid air with the attack chopper was inevitable the Vigilance presented her bottom in a hurry. She took the collision on the lower sloped side. Interplanetary travel is via this reactionless drive to the tune of two million miles an hour in open space. In orbit the ships obey orbital mechanics traveling as fast as the orbit they are in. Interplanetary travel has not been observed and all information is via talking to the crew. Interstellar travel is via something called the portals. A portal generator is used in the right places to open a portal between star systems. Said portals provide a tunnel through hyperspace with a fixed speed of five light years a day. We are informed that the portals are located in specific spots. If the target star is too far away a portal will not form. Some stars are unreachable, others must be approached via indirect routes. Interstellar travel has not been observed and all information is via talking to the crew. We are informed that spell jammers and Warp drives do not mix. Spelljammers carry "warp detectors" to find and avoid subspace fields. The Warp Drive Project was offered a corresponding device the "Jam detector" to find spelljammer fields. An intersection of these two fields results in mutual destruction. Victory Class (Full Orthographic Views) The first of the Eyrian Spelljammers. There are six vessels in the class. The Victorys are considered a qualitative success. They have accomplished the task of keeping the Wildspace Elves from placing a claim on the space of Greyhawke. It is noted that the wildspoace Elves from wherever they might come have carefully milled, artistically decorated sticks firmly up their collective ass. *HMS Victory *HMS Conqueror *HMS Sunderer *HMS Champion *HMS Exemplar *HMS Vanquisher Vigilance Class (Full Orthographic Views) The Vigilance class took lessons from the Victory class and put them to use. There are significant changes to the internal layout and a few external changes. With the production of this class the Eyrian battlejammers started to move out into wildspace to see what there was to see. There are also six vessels in this class. *HMS Vigilance *HMS Guardian *HMS Observant *HMS Endeavor *HMS Paladin *HMS Explorer Steadfast Class (Full Orthographic Views) The Steadfast class was the result of a need for a larger vessel that had room for civilians or command staff. A ship that could act as a flag ship or as a base for a scientific or diplomatic expedition. The Vigilance Class design was stretched to give that space creating the Steadfast class. Again there are six ships in the class. *HMS Steadfast *HMS Protector *HMS Resolute *HMS Agreement *HMS Constant *HMS Faithful Category:Magical Artifacts Category:Ships Category:Supernatural Category:Greyhawke